


Summer Love

by ellarosebooks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, Other, Transformation, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarosebooks/pseuds/ellarosebooks
Summary: Charles just graduated high school, and reflects on his experiences and feelings. He decides to work at the general story instead of going to community college. A traditionally handsome, and slightly older, guy helps Charles understand his true feelings. For the first time in his life, he feels alive... and it's because of Dan.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Charles and Dan

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story, let me know! I will write more about it! I'm trying out different story websites, and trying to see if people on here like my stuff!

I've always been one of the loner types. I never really fit in with any groups. I can't say that I was the bullied type, either. People just... kind of didn't acknowledge my existence. I don't think I really acknowledged theirs, either. Growing up, my mind was always occupied with something. I always found myself immersed in one activity or another, but quickly dropping it went it got boring, and then picked up another thing to occupy me for a few months. I was a bit of a scatter brain. I wasn't sure why I was wired like that, but I was.

I graduated high school without amazing grades, so my option was either go to community college for another few years or work. I decided to work, because I couldn't care any more for education. It all seemed so pointless to me. It felt like I always had this void in my life, and I didn't know how or why it was there, or how to fill it.

I felt a heart-clenching sensation in my heart whenever I saw this boy named Dan. He and I worked at the local general market, the one that his mom and pop ran since before he was born. He had light brown hair that shined a bleach blonde during the summers, sea blue eyes, and always a determined aura from him. I don't think he noticed me very much. I was always either stocking the shelves indoors or behind the counter working the register. He was always out back, loading cargo out of his pick-up truck into the storage garage. It was the highlight of my day to see Dan ride up at 4:00PM, and watch him through the window, lifting heavy boxes off the truck and into the garage.

He confused me about my sexuality. I always admired watching the beautiful women at church, with their make-up, dresses, and purses. Watching them walk gracefully from their cars, up the steps, and enjoying the feeling I got whenever I sat nearby one of them during the sermon. But I knew felt attracted to them in the way that men are usually attracted to women. I never wanted to date them. I just wanted to spend time with them, enjoy the feminine energy, and to... I guess, feel pretty for once.

I think a big reason I wasn't bullied in my town was because of my lineage. My father died serving while my mother was pregnant with me, and my mother was as sweet as Miss Adams' apple pie in the spring. I had my father's height, but my mother's eyes, nose, and lips. I also inherited a body type that made me tall and lanky, with wide hips... features that I hated until recently.

Ever since I started working here last month, right after graduating high school, I've been slowly admiring my body more and more. The feminine aspects I used to hate, I wanted more of. I got this way especially whenever I saw Dan earlier that day. I can't say I didn't have ups and downs about the entire thing. But it's for certain that I was at least starting to appreciate my looks for the first time in my life.

All through growing up, I felt like I was moving aimlessly. The county's physician said that it was because I didn't have a father figure. He said I would be cured if I got into the sun more and started exercising. I don't think he's wrong about the father figure part. But, he was wrong about the sun and exercising part...

Because, I only really felt alive, when I was near Dan.


	2. Feeling Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is home alone tonight writing in his journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look into Charles' mind.

Dear Diary,

It's such a strange thing to be in love. Each waking moment, I fantasize about what it would be like to be in Dan's strong arms. I imagine him holding me tight and looking me endearingly. He wouldn't ever want to let go, and I wouldn't ever want him to.

When I look up from my notebook and survey my room, I am reminded how foolish I am to even think it's a possibility. My maleness becomes apparent by the shelves filled with trucks and games, the old baseball bat and trophies, and a mess of my jeans, hoodies, and flannels. 

I sometimes wonder if what I am feeling truly is love or if it is just a passing feeling. My feelings for Dan certainly haven't disappeared even after all these years, despite my praying to god nearly every night until we started working together. That's when my prayers became different. I started wishing to wake up as a girl. One who Dan would be interested in getting to know. One who Dan found beautiful. One who stood a chance at a relationship with him in this conservative, rural town.

I sometimes think about movies where black sheep like me take a bus as far as away as possible. They always make it seem like such a good idea in the movies. They always find the right people, the right job, and somehow rise to the top. Anyways, there's no point in daydreaming about that, because I have to stay here and help with my mother. It would devastate her if I left. At least, not until she found somebody to keep her busy. I still can't believe that that woman still chooses to remain faithful to my decreased father for all of the 18 years I've been alive.

Sincerely,

Charles


End file.
